Break Free
Break Free (En Español:Liberarse), es una cancion presentada en el episodio Child Star. La version original pertenece a Ariana Grande feat. Zedd. Letra Rachel (El Grupo): If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore (Hoo) I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron con El Grupo: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron y Rachel con Sheldon y El Grupo: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Sheldon: You were better, deeper I was under your spell Sue y Will: Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe Rachel (Sheldon): On the highway to hell, (Yeah) (El Grupo: Hoo) Rachel con Sam: I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (El Grupo: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron con El Grupo: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron y Rachel con Sheldon y El Grupo: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel: No more, baby, Ooh Rachel con Sheldon y El Grupo: Thought on your body I came alive It was lethal It was fatal Rachel y Sheldon (El Grupo): In my dreams it felt so right But I woke up every day (Every day, every day) Rachel: Oh, baby Myron con El Grupo: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel con El Grupo (Rachel): I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooo!) Rachel con Myron y El Grupo: This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron y Rachel con Sheldon y El Grupo (Rachel): This is (This is) the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Curiosidades * En la letra original dice "But I woke up everytime", pero la version de Glee dice "But I woke up every day". * Es la primera vez que Sheldon canta en una cancion grupal Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Beiste Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Myron Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sue Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Child Star